A Pair of StarCross'd Lovers
by wandthief
Summary: Muggles have discovered magic - and the wizards behind it. With the secret out, a plan forms to get rid of the magic population - but what plan would be complete without a pair of star-crossed lovers? ABANDONED.
1. I

**Summary**: In the months that followed after the famous defeat of Voldemort, Muggles have discovered magic - and the wizards behind it. With the secret out, fear brings havoc and destruction to Muggles and wizards alike. A plan forms to get rid of the magic population...and it screams star-crossed.

**Prompt:** starcrossed

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series.

**Author Notes:** This is written for "Can You Write a Dramione" Challenge which was supposed to be a mere 700+ words ; I had such a major plot bunny for only 700 words that I needed to make it into a multi-chapter fic. It's partly inspired by _The Hunger Games_, written by Suzanne Collins (fabulous book, by the way). I'm actually not a big fan of Dramione, but I love Draco, and this plot has been lurking in my mind for quite some time! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** I.** too early seen unknown, and known too late!

X_x_ _D_raco's _P_OV _x__X_

Her brown hair stuck to her forehead, glistening - not with sweat - but with a sticky crimson that trickled down her cheeks and into her open lips. It was the same substance that coated my hands and left imprints on my long-since-washed robes.

Despite being in a situation that would leave anyone emotionally scarred, a laugh burned my throat as I imagined my father seeing the state of my clothes. Draco Malfoy, a filthy rich mama's boy, looking like a carbon copy of a hobo? Preposterous.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound that had been all but foreign in the previous weeks.

"Is my dear Dragon laughing?"

Her pale hand brushed against my cheek, trembling at the small effort to move her body.

I cringed slightly as her burning skin met mine. "Who else would laugh at a time like this?" I murmured as her bloody fingertips traced my lips. I imagined the crowd of Muggles pressed against the T.V. Screen, their greedy eyes shining at the thought of Hermione dying tragically in my arms.

But before I go on to recite the gruesome events that followed after, perhaps I should start at the beginning. The very beginning. And maybe explain why in the world Hermione – of all witches – was lying in my arms.

It was one year after the downfall of Voldemort. The Ministry was slowly climbing out of the disastrous hole that they'd dug themselves, and trying to rope in the fleeing Death Eaters like no tomorrow. Many wizards were busy trying to repair the damage to the Hogwarts castle, and even Potter and that Weasel were up to their noses with "super secret Auror business." Now that I look back, it's no wonder no one noticed that the Muggles were acting odd.

I don't know for sure how the Muggles discovered us. Maybe one of us let it slip, and it went too far to cover up the tracks with a Memory charm. Maybe spies had been hidden deep in our world all along. Whatever it was, it brought panic. On both sides.

Muggles were running down the streets, screaming about evil wizards and magic. And wizards, confused and frightened, were trying to hush it all up. Believe it or not – Muggles weren't as stupid as they look. The secret of our World had spread to every corner of the Earth in a matter of 2.3 seconds – darn Internet.

It was way too late to stop the trouble that was soon to follow.

Now that the secret was out, crazy plots formed. Some crackpot had an idea to round all the wizards up and slaughter them on the spot. Others wanted to steal our magic from us and use it for themselves. And the real lunatics had wanted to make us slaves that grant their every wish, like pathetic genies or pansy fairies.

It had finally been decided to gather our magic and kill us off. Apparently, their technology had been improving year by year that they now had the potential to "suck our magic" (but _unfortunately_, the names they'd given the technology hadn't improved: iSuck).

Some one told me how the iSuck worked, but I don't remember it now. It sounded pretty complicated and incredibly boring, so it's no wonder it escaped my mind.

Anyways, before long, everything was out of control. Wizards turned suicidal, and even the Minister of Magic was tempted. In the midst of all the wizard's panic, some Muggles kept a cool head. They created a large, stadium the size of about 50 Quidditch stadiums, and gathered unsuspecting wizards. Those sneaky bastards.

One second, I had been lying in my bed, my green sheets hugging my body, and then the next: one hand cutting off my airway, and another stuffing a sock in my throat. I had made a desperate attempt to grab my wand, but they grabbed my wrist and snapped it behind me. My wand disappeared into a pocket, and, to this day, I've never seen it since.

They took me to a room with cold metal walls that glimmered and showed my reflection staring back at me, scared and wide-eyed. Despite previous beliefs, even Malfoys cry for their mommy sometimes.

I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, I felt fuzzy, like I was floating on top of a cloud. I had been Sucked. It was actually a pretty nice sensation, and I would have happily stayed in the metal room for ever if I had known what my future held. **(1)**

They brought me to another room, but this one was much less shiny and new-looking. Dirt was packed in corners and cobwebs plastered the walls and windows. I also wasn't alone this time – about a hundred or so other wizards were huddled together. Some looked like they had just arrived like me, while other wizards looked at me hauntingly, their frames thin and clothes hanging off their bodies.

Because I was still in my fuzzy-state from the previous room, I remembering waddling up to a group of people. In my trance-like state, I caught the words "Fight-to-the-Death" and "magic gone forever." The words could as well of been "unicorns" and "pretty butterflies" for all I cared, when I spotted a girl I knew.

She had the same frizzy hair and the same lanky figure, but something was different. Her eyes – that were usually shining with an air of "I-Know-Everything"- were large and fearful, like she had finally found a situation that wasn't covered in a textbook.

It might have been the iSuck talking, or the relief of seeing a familiar face, but I walked right up to her and swung an arm around her shoulder. "Ello, Mioneeeee," I giggled. My drugged self didn't seem to remember that she had been my arch enemy since the first year of school.

Hermione gave me a look that attempted disgust, but fear was dwelling in her eyes. "Go away, Malfoy," she trembled, inching away from me. "You won't be too giggly when you find out what's going to happen to us."

I cast her a confused, puppy-like look.

"There's going to be a Fight to the Death every month on Channel 3. Last one standing gets to live– of course– but also gets their magic back."

And so you have it. Hermione, I, and the hundred other wizards and witches in this room were not only going to be the first round of this "Fight to the Death" thing, but it was being broadcasted as well.

Typical.

* * *

**(1)** Oh gosh, hopefully you guys don't have perverted minds. :3

**an:**

I know I have many other fanfics to be writing, and the last thing I need is to be starting a new one. But I am already in love with this, and it's really fun to right as well! :)

Reviews are always appreciated! How did you like it? What parts did you like? Any questions?

ALSO, the chapter titles are inspired by Romeo and Juliet, a pair of starcrossed lovers themselves! :)

More soon!


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how many times I wish, it will not come true. Stop mocking me!

**an:** Another chapter? So soon? Is it a record for me? Considering my last update on my other fanfiction was a month late..probably. By the way, I LOVE this chapter title name. It's one of my favorite quotes in the world. :3

Before I go on, I would like to share an amazing fanfiction that deserves WAY more views! Check out** Somewhere In the Middle** ( fanfiction (dot) net/r/6243729/ ) by the one and only **ArizonaLovegood**. She's an fantastic writer, and a good friend of mine! Her story is STUNNING, but it hardly has any views. It would mean a lot to me if you would check it out!

* * *

** II.** a rose by any other name would smell as sweet

X_x_ _H_ermione's _P_.O.V. x_X_

When I first came here, I thought that it couldn't possibility get any worse. I was cold, hungry, bruised, and I never even finished the fifth chapter of _"Advanced Wandlore for the Advanced Minds,"_

But no. Being cold, hungry, bruised, and with_ Malfoy _was a new all-time-low.

Especially if that Malfoy was currently hyped up on iSuck. He cast me a doe-eyed look, and begun to drum his fingers against his pajamas. "Nice place here, isn't it?" he said, looking around the dirty, cobwebbed, and dusty room. "It has personality." I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or some invisible friend, but I decided to ignore him either way.

"You know," Draco said slightly louder, his arms swinging merrily at his sides and head bobbing to an invisible beat. "You know." Okay, ignoring him wasn't going to happen.

"Know _wha_t?" I said dryly. I had been here since yesterday, and now that the effects of the iSuck were wearing off, I was praying I hadn't been this annoying.

"You know," Draco said casually, his head still bobbing. My eye twitched. "You're here, Mione. And I'm here. You know, you know." He let out a little chuckle, like being in the same room was the best thing since sliced bread.

"Once you start acting normal, just let me know, okay?" I said, then slapped my forehead. I said it. "I mean, DON'T let me know," I said hurriedly, but it was too late. The damage was done.

Draco collapsed in a fit of giggles, his pale cheeks now turning beet-red from lack of oxygen. "You-know-you-know!" he screeched, clutching his chest. He was earning a couple of scared glances from the (ex)wizards around us.

I almost wished for the old Malfoy to come back - maybe call me a few nasty names or criticize my wand work (anything but cracking up over two simple words) - when I realized: why would I be wishing Malfoy normal when I could be wishing I was out of this forsaken place?

Pushing Malfoy out of my mind, I concentrated on how to get out of here alive. Certainly the T.V. Show was to be avoided (death fights = not good). But how could I get out of here without magic? I did a quick survey of the room – the windows seemed unbreakable, and the only door was a metal panel that slid open from the outside.

I cursed under my breath; looks like I needed to fall back on Plan B, Don't Die. I studied the ex-magic folk around me. They varied from age to size, the smallest being a little 7 years old and the oldest being someone who looked around 163. I knew that most people here had as much experience with muggle-fighting as they did with cell phones. I, on the other hand, hadn't been teased throughout my life and learned nothing; I had a mean punch, and it was best to avoid my roundhouse kicks. (That's right, believe it or not – this nerd could fight)

I was half way through eying the other people, when a wave of guilt crashed through me. What made me think I would need to slaughter to survive? Surely everyone wouldn't turn on their friends just to have their magic won back, right? We weren't that desperate...

But with a glance at a group of teenagers, they're muscles tense and eyes flickering warily, I knew that wouldn't be the case.

* * *

X_x_ _D_raco's _P_.O.V. X_X_

It was a couple hours before the iSuck had worn off, and I had decided to take a quick nap and curl up on the floor that smelled suspiciously like vomit.

I woke up with a blurry vision and a headache that pounding against my skull. Those filthy Muggles had really outdone themselves – not only had they invented a machine that slowly rips apart your magic piece by piece, but it gives you a mad hangover as well.

I propped myself up to sitting position, not sure if I trusted myself to stand without being sick. The events of the previous day slowly came back to me, and I remembered vaguely something about a "Fight to the Death" competition I was going to take place in with the other people in this room.

Now, let me explain something. Since I was a little, charming, dashing young boy, I had wanted to be the star of a famous Muggle TV show. I used to imagine thousands of people cheering my name, throwing flowers to their favorite TV actor.

But somehow people cheering me on to **die **didn't seem quite the same.

I looked around the room, and to my surprise, I saw Granger besides me. She was muttering to her self, as if going through a list in her head.

"Granger? What a surprise! I didn't think mudbloods would be here as well." My usual coldness was returning, and I had forgotten that I had a conversation with her the day. Stupid iSuck effects.

Her head whipped around to face me, her frizzy hair flying behind her. "I see you've returned to normal, Malfoy," she said, her eyes narrowing. "And unfortunately, you're still as mean as ever in your pajamas."

I looked down, alarmed, and noticed that I was indeed still wearing my green-and-silver plaid pajamas from when I had been taken from my sleep. I was secretly thankful I hadn't chosen to wear my footies that night. "I see your still annoying," I replied coldly, then stood up unsteadily. My vision had somewhat de-fogged, and I could almost make out her bushy brown hair. "Just wait till my father hears about this. He'd blast these Muggles straight to oblivion."

Hermione snorted. "Because of course you can't fight for your self; always getting Daddy to do the dirty work for you, huh? That's what I'd expect from a _Malfoy_."

I glared at her, praying that my cheeks weren't flushed. "At lease my family isn't behind this, Granger. With you as their daughter, no wonder they gave you up."

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, but her voice trembled. "For your information, I was captured." Tears welled in her eyes, and I instinctively backed away. "They're probably so worried about me!"

All in all, I've had better re-encounters with enemies.

* * *

**an:**

It's not too long, and I wrote this in a couple hours, so it's a bit sloppy. I just wanted to update as soon as possible. ;)

Reviews are welcome (when are they not?) :)

I would also like to mention my inspiration to HP fanfiction. Although she will probably never see this, I'd like to mention **Blueskies101**, who has an amazing fanfiction called Harry Potter and the Dementors of Azakaban. It's by far one of my favorite stories, and some of my humor is inspired by her! x3


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. :)

**an:** This chapter took a little bit longer, but hopefully you enjoy it! I've recently discovered the handy buttons on the top of the fanfiction screen – yes, I've been on FF for over 2 years...and I've never noticed that. There's this nifty little button that allows you to change the screen size - wicked!:P

I got this review unsigned. I'd thought I would answer here! vester:

Thank you! Oh gosh, Leonardo DiCaprio is AMAZING. I've never read/seen the play, but I've seen the movie...so that must count. It's one of my favorite movies to this date! :D Glad you enjoy this!_!_

_

* * *

_**III. ** is there no pity sitting in the clouds

X_x_ _D_raco's _P_OV._X_

If I had written a novel about my life before I had been captured, it would probably been something like "_Draco Malfoy: The Sexy Slytherin Behind His Equally-Sexy Gold_." Now, it probably would have read, _"How Hermione Granger Single-Handily Ruined My Life."_

As the days dragged on, and our empty stomachs grew steadily emptier, Granger and I found ourselves bickering consecutively and going out of the way to annihilate each others' feelings. And you know you've been spending too much time with Granger once you start using "consecutively" and "annihilate" in the same sentence.

"_Oh, _do_ stop going on about your poor hair, Malfoy; this is horribly __consecutive__ Trust me, it's looked worst. _

"_Now if you stop trying to annihilate my feelings, I'd like to figure how to get the heck out of here."_

Maybe it was our reminder that there had been a life before this dirt packed room, or maybe we were just desperate for some one to talk to, but we stuck with each other pretty much the whole time. Granger would lean her head against the wall, chewing a strand of bushy brown hair, while attacking me with a large vocabulary of words I didn't understand half the time.

So it came to my surprise when I saw her get up and walk away from our wall on the third day.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger?" I scrambled to my feet, a bit surprised.

Granger rolled her eyes, and shot me a disgusted look. "I don't need your _permission _to go somewhere, Malfoy."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she interrupted me – as usual. "If you think I'm just going to sit around and waste my time, you're even more of a prat than I thought. Our lives are at stake – and worse: our magic."

My mouth twisted into the famous Malfoy sneer as my gray eyes met her brown ones. "You still haven't explained, Granger."

She let out an exasperated scream. "You really are a stupid cockroach, Malfoy. I'm going to find _alliances." _**(1)**

With that, she strode away into a crowd of people, her nose in the air and bushy hair swinging importantly behind her.

Hurt burned inside me. How dare she call me a cockroach? I mean, they're not even vaguely handsome! With my fists clenched, I strode back to our – sorry, _my _– wall and leaned against the dirty bricks.

After a couple minutes, I realized it was not the name-calling that had hurt me so bad. It was the fact that she didn't even acknowledge _me_ as a possible alliance. Sure, Granger and I weren't friends even in the loosest of terms.

"But, well," I murmured childishly, earning a couple of weird looks from a couple that were stumbling past me, "we were_ wall buddies_." The Wall Buddies that sit together, fight together, right? That was pretty much the Golden Rule.

I heaved my self off the wall and began to scour the crowd on my own. With or without Granger, I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way of life and death.

Before I could focus in on a group of people, someone shoved passed me, nearly pushing me to the floor. "Watch it!" I growled, mustering up my "mess-with me-or-die" glare that I usually reserved for Potter.

A tall, dark haired man turned to face me. His eyes shown black, leering at me through the locks of his scruffy hair, and his lips were curled into a smirk. But it wasn't either of these features that I noticed first – it was the jagged array of scars that were carved into his flesh, shining a pale red in the dim light of the room.

"Excuse me, Blondie?"

His voice alone was shocking enough. Despite his scarred skin, his voice was smooth and youthful. He couldn't be a day older than me.

"I said, watch it," I said evenly, holding his gaze despite wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible. I instinctively reached for my wand, an action that didn't go noticed by Mr. Facial-Deformities.

"Not so tough without your magic, huh?" the man said. A snort escaped his lips as he shook his matted fur out of his eyes. "That's what I'd expect from one of you."

I opened my mouth to reply, but I realized he was _right. _Malfoy Heirs didn't exactly take Kung-Fu lessons. "I could take you on with or without a wand. Easily." I clenched my fists, despite having lied straight through my teeth.

Scar-Face let out a bark of laughter, and waved a hand in the air. "Relax, Blondie. Nah, I'd much rather have a go with you when the Muggles would be cheering me on. More adrenaline rush, if ya know what I mean."

My face paled. I made a few attempts to form some basic words, but all I could do was gawp something like a goldfish.

The man must have noticed this, and his smirk grew wider. "I'm Warn. Darren Warn. And you might be...?"

So he wanted to go all James Bond on me? So be it. "Malfoy," I managed to say after a while, but not nearly as cool. "_Draco_ Malfoy."

The man so called "Darren Warn" took in my appearance. With greasy, finger-combed hair, pale skin smudged with dirt, and flannel pajamas, I probably didn't look impressive. Something he took the liberty to comment on.

"Oh, I get it. Trying to go for the "Big Bad-Boy in PJs," message, huh?"

"What can I do? Not everyone has mad-looking scars like you do," I growled, a red tint creeping on the edge of my cheeks. Now that I noticed, most people didn't seem to have been kidnapped in the middle of the night like I did.

"I'd be careful before you start making comments about my face, Mallory." His tone had changed so abruptly that I didn't even bother correcting him. "That's one line you do _not _want to cross."

"What – did you get attacked by a werewolf?" I didn't mean to say it, but it looked like that had happened. In my Death Eater times, I'd seen quite a few werewolves, and most had similar scars that marked their past.

"No. A pygmy puff."

His expression was so serious I wasn't sure if this was meant to be sarcastic. After all, the Weasel Girl had owned a Pygmy Puff; behind that innocent, rainbow-colored fur, hid a demon that would rake it's claws at any Slytherin that walked past. "Oh. Erm, That sucks," I said after a while.

Darren smiled grimly. "It does."

We both turned as someone shouted his name from across the room.

"Well, my boys are callin'. See ya around, Mallory." He gave me a wink and cracked his knuckles, then strode off in the opposite direction.

I stood their for a couple of seconds, not sure what to do. It had been nice talking to Darren; even with the possibility of getting beat up, at least I'd get beat up not looking like a total looser.

After a couple more seconds of twiddling my thumbs pathetically, I saw Granger in the crowds. She seemed to be looking for some one – probably her new Wall Buddy, no doubt.

With a sour expression, I quickly disappeared into a crowd of middle age women and didn't see her again until next morning.

By then, it was way too late. **(2)**

* * *

**(1):** Sounds epic if you say it in their British accents. XD

**(2):** Oooh, cliffhanger. Kinda. :P

**an:** How did you like it? Yes, it did take quite longer than the last update did. But I had THREE PROJECTS in the same freakin' day. Ugh, school. . Anyways, feel free to review! I wanted to add more characters other than Draco and Hermione, so maybe give me feed back on what you thought of Darren as well. :)

Question of the Chapter: What screen size do you view fanfictions in?

I want to, once again, mention my good friend **ArizonaLovegood's** amazing fanfiction! I can't post the link because Fan Fiction won't let me, but go to my Favorite Authors, click on her name, and view her story! :D


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Rottop yrrah nwo tono dI

**an:** Sorry this took a bit longer. I've been SOO busy, plus I started a collection of drabbles centered around Albus Potter. If you want to check it out, feel free!

To anonymous: Oh, thank you! I'm glad you like this! :)

I'd like to thank "cntfink" and .Destiny for reviewing!

I now have a beta! Who would have thought this day would come? Thank you, Drishti3693!

* * *

**IV.**this but begins the woe others must end

X_x_Draco'sPOV._X_

I lay by myself that night. Usually, I could see the shadowy figure of the Granger Girl a couple feet away, but this time I was stuck staring at the rather-unattractive soggy wall. Not that Granger was much better scenery, but still.

I hadn't been able to sleep for the past couple of hours. My mind was full of swirling thoughts of the previous day, which made it almost impossible to rest.

After almost being able to close my eyes, I heard a scream pierce the air. In a matter of seconds, the room was alive with sobbing wizards and the dark shadows of men dragging them across the moon.

I stood up instantly, my eyes straining to make out the figures, but before I could defend myself, a muggle tackled me to the ground. Literally,_tackled_me.

I let out a strangled gasp as the muggle pressed me against the ground and roughly tied me by wrists together. "Get your hands off of me!" I choked out. He flipped me over until I was facing his greasy face, and began to drag me across the floor by my hair.

Okay, or just ignore me.

"Hey, watch the hair, mate!" I snarled as I twisted desperately to get out of his grip. I might as well go down kicking and screaming. "Do you know how long it takes to achieve that kind of sheen?"

The man turned around, his expression cruel and eyes shining maliciously. "No, I don't actually." He had coal black eyes and shaggy ginger hair that fell into tangled masses against his face. No wonder he was so bitter – he was jealous of my gorgeous waves. I opened my mouth to reply, but his foot stomped down on my nose. I felt blood stream thickly down my face, and the man smiled satisfyingly. "Ready to shut up now?"

He continued to pull on my delicate blonde strands until he brought me into a shining room with an endless pile of -

_Food._

It seemed like it had been years since I had eaten, and I couldn't tear myself away from the steaming piles of mashed potatoes, rich, saucy ribs, plump pastries, and mountains of pudding. I didn't even notice the lines of ex-wizards tied against the opposite wall, or a certain witch trying to catch my attention.

I made a desperate grab for at least a roll, but my kidnapper's knee slammed into my jaw, and I curled onto my knees, clutching my face. He struck me again, this time into my ribcage, and soon I was lying face-down in a pool of blood, tears, and snot.

The hand pulled on my hair once again, lifting my head until it was level with his eyes. "That'll teach you to wait your turn," he said softly, then slammed my head back onto the ground.

I've never felt so weak, so defensiveness, so_hungry._Food was just inches away, and yet I wasn't even strong enough to fight for a cracker.

A group of men lifted my limp body and tied me to the edge of the wall with the rest of them. My head flopped uselessly against my chest, and I was too weak, or too ashamed, to shoot them a glare.

The same man's voice rang through out the room, strong and powerful and full of authority. "You useless excuses of people. You evil, monstrous beings. Do you know why you're here?"

Silence.

"You have been brought here to be exterminated, to free the world of your disgrace. You've lied to us for centuries, for millenniums, keeping your magic to yourself like the greedy pigs you are. Now it's time for you to be destroyed."

Silence.

"Now, how do you suppose we dispose of you creatures?"

Silence.

The man's eye twitched. He had been obviously expecting a much different reaction from us than the Silent Treatment.

With a cruel laugh, the man clapped his hands together. "By a tournament. Not just any tournament – but a bloody fight to the death. You and your other disgusting friends are now a part of Channel Three's first "Wrecking of the Wizards," a daily program that will progress every month. The winner of this said tournament wins, not just their life, but their magic back."

He took a deep breath, as to pause dramatically, before continuing. "You have 24 hours to prepare yourself. After that, you will be led into the Fighting Ring, and the fighting will begin."

The man began to walk out with his troops behind him, his speech over. "Oh, I almost forgot!" With a flourish of his hand, I felt the ropes loosen around my wrists and drop to the ground. He gave us a bitter smile, and disappeared.

The second he was gone, everything erupted into chaos. Ninety-eight wizards scrambled to the food table, shoving each other out of the way, and trampling their friends to get the juiciest piece of steak. The other two people lay slumped against the wall, one of whom was pretending the other didn't exist.

"Malfoy!"

"Malfoy, hello?

"ARRGHH! Malfoy!"

The next thing I knew, my head snapped to the left simultaneously as a I felt a sharp sting in my cheek, and I found myself staring into the eyes of my ex-Wall Buddy – who, apparently, had just _slapped_ me.

"What do you want?" I said bluntly, tearing my eyes away from her gaze and staring at the mob, fighting like animals at the food table.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Hermione screeched. "First you run away from me and now you're acting like some moody toddler - "

"Hey – wait, wait, wait!_I_ran away from_you_? You're the run who bloody_ditched_me, Granger!

Granger shot me a look of disbelief. With her ragged, tangled hair, and piercing brown eyes, no wonder that Weasel was always careful around her. She raised her hand to slap me again, but it hung in the air, menacingly and threateningly. "Why would you think I would -"

"Don't talk to me..._mudblood_!" I spat out instinctively.

Granger faltered.. Before I could backtrack, she let out a sob and smacked me with the back of her hand. "If you didn't want me around, why didn't you just say so? I thought you had changed!"

"Wait, Gra-"

She shook her head. "Just don't." She turned around and raced away towards the food table, her face in her hands.

I stood there, stunned, not sure what to do. I let out a scream of frustration and clenched my fists – that Granger girl was driving me insane!

"Quite smooth with the ladies, aren't ya, Mallory?"

I flushed red as Darren Warn came to view. Why did he always have to show up when I had been humiliated and stripped of my pride? But this time, he wasn't alone. A lanky, red-head was strolling at his side. He looked to be about 16, with flaming red hair that flopping into his eyes, and a kind personality. The other kid was much burlier-looking. He had short brown hair and gray eyes, with an expression that said mess-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you.

"She started it," I said lamely, my cheeks still burning. "And it's Draco _Malfoy_, not Mallory."

Darren let out a hallow laugh. "I knew that, blondie. While on the subject of names, this is Jonathan -" the red-head gave me a bright grin -" and this big guy here is Matt." Matt gave me a cool nod, which I tried to replicate. "And this - is your breakfast."

He tossed me a couple of chicken wings, a loaf of bread, and a bottle of water. "I figured I'd need to save you something. It's almost all gone."

I didn't think I could wait another second. With a thankful grin at Darren, I wolfed down my breakfast hungrily, and chugged down my bottle of water.

After I was done eating, Darren got straight to it.

"I was thinking, Malfoy, that you might want to join my team. John and Matt here already agreed to join, and with you on our side..."

He trailed off, his scars gleaming in the pale light of the room.

"We'd be unstoppable," Matt said gruffily, finishing the statement for Darren.

John nodded eagerly. "Are you in, Draco?"

I looked at the three boys; Darren, with his tough scars, John, with his innocent eagerness to fight, and Matt, who looked like nothing less than the Muggle's Hulk. I forgot all about Granger.

"Yeah," I said, shaking on it. "I'm in."

* * *

**an:** Tell me what you think?

Yeah...it took longer than usual to get up, and I did this in only a couple of hours, so go easy on me!

Love you guys, I'll try to update soon! :)


End file.
